meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli 'was formed by two Avatar females and three wild males. After a dominance change the group grew fast into one of the biggest mobs around. At first Blue and wild male Belgrion headed the Lazuli till Blue was predated. Her sister Zizus took over as the mighty dominant female of the Lazuli for many years. After her and Belgrion's deaths, Hattie, Blue's daughte rose to power and was soon joined by an Elveera male named Ralph. Both soon died and Zizus's eldest daughter Sahara became the new dominant female with her brother Subaru. The Lazuli fell in numbers and even allowed a Commando female to join their group. Their territory is the Estate, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Blue and Belgrion where the first dominant pair. Blue was predated within a few months and her sister Zizus took dominance. They held dominance for a few years brining the Lazuli up in numbers. Belgroin died of disease and later flollowed by Zizus. Blue's only daughter Hattie took over as the new dominant female. She was joined by Elveera male Ralph but however after a few months both died of disease soon after. After their death Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair. Current Members The Lazuli have 33 members as of February 2001. Sahara (VLF008) '''Dominant Female '(Played by Meerkats123) Subaru (VLM009) 'Dominant Male '(Played by Sir Rock) Royal (VCDF003) (Played by Meerkst123) Ferrari (VLF011) (Played by Mik15) Butch (VLM014) (Played by Meerkats123) VLF015 (This meerkat is available) Silver (VLF016) (Played by Moonstar10) Padfoot (VLM017) (Played by Aniju Aura) Buttercup (VLF018) (Played by Sir Rock) Mercedes (VLM019) (Played by Mik15) Cactus (VLM020) (Played by Meerkats123) Cookie (VLM021) (Played by Sir Rock) Cleo (VLF022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Clarabell (VLF023) (Played by Moonstar) Kolo (VLM024) (Played by Meerkats123) VLF025 (This meerkat is available) Elvis (VLM027) (Played by Aniju Aura) Christina (VLF028) (Played by Head.Boy.Hog) VLM030 (This meerkats is available) VLF031 (This meerkats is available) VLF032 (This meerkat is available) Seth (VLM034) (Played by Sir Rock) Smokey (VLM035) (Played by Sir Rock) Winter (VLF036 ) (Played by Moonstar) Ivy (VLP037) (Played by Aniju Aura) Ruby (VLF038) (Played by Sir Rock) Socks (VLM039) (Played by Aniju Aura) VLP040 - Royal's pup (This meerkat is available) VLP041 - Royal's pup (This meerkat is available) VLP042 - Royal's pup (This meerkat is available) Fanta(VLF043) - Buttercup's pup (Played by Meerkats123) VLP044 - Buttercup's pup (This meerkat is available) VLP045 - Buttercup's pup (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Lazuli. Blue (VAF003) Belgrion (VLM001) Zizus (VAF006) Zoo Zoo (VLM002) Bangle (VLM003) Argan (VLM004) Delphy (VLM005) Hattie (VLF006) Saturn (VLM007) Sahara (VLF008) Subaru (VLM009) Scruffy (VLM010) Ferari (VLF011) Orion (VLM012) Hank (VLM013) Ralph (VEM025) Butch (VLM014) VLF015 Silver (VLF016) Padfoot (VLM017) Buttercup (VLF018) Mercedes (VLM019) Cactus (VLM020) Cookie (VLM021) Cleo (VLF022) Clarabell (VLF023) Royal (VCDF003) Kolo (VLM024) VLF025 VLP026 Elvis (VLM027) Christina (VLF028) VLP029 VLM030 VLF031 VLF032 VLP033 Seth (VLM034) Smokey (VLM035) Winter (VLF036) Ivy (VLF037) Ruby (VLF038) Socks (VLM039) VLP040 VLP041 VLP042 Fanta(VLF043) VLP044 VLP045 ﻿ Rivals The Lazuli's main rivals are the Whiskers. Their other rivals are the Commandos and Vivian. History '''March 1997: '''Blue and Zizus joined Belgrion, Zoo Zoo and Bangle. Blue and Belrgion '''April 1997: '''Blue was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''May 1997: '''Blue gave birth to Argan, Delphy and Hattie '''June 1997: '''One encounter with Vivian. '''July 1997: Blue was predated by a hawk. August 1997: Zizus took over as dominant female. September 1997: Zizus was pregnant. Two encounters with Vivian. October 1997: '''Zizus gave birth to Saturn, Sahara and Subaru. '''November 1997: '''Zoo Zoo and Bangle went roving. '''December 1997: '''One encouner with Young Ones. '''Janaury 1998: '''Bangle went roving at the Young Ones. '''February 1998: '''Two encounters with Vivian. Zizus was pregnant. '''March 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to Scruffy, Hank, Orion and Ferrari. '''April 1998: Argan and Delphy left the group and formed the Whiskers. May 1998: Three encounters with Vivian and one with Young Ones. June 1998: One encounter with Vivian. Zoo Zoo went roving. July 1998: Zoo Zoo and Bangle went roving. Two encounters with Commandos. August 1998: One encounter with Commandos Zizus was pregnant. She evicted Hattie ad Sahara. September 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to VLF015, Butch, Silver and Padfoot. '''October 1998: Zoo Zoo, Bangle, Saturn and Subaru went roving. November 1998: Bangle went roving at the Zappa. Two encounters with the Vivian. December 1998: Hattie was pregnant. Saturn went roving. Zoo Zoo and Bangle were Last Seen. January 1999: Hattie lost her litter. Zizus was pregnant. March 1999: Zizus gave birth to Buttercup and Mercedes. April 1999: Two encounters with Young Ones. May 1999: '''Santurn, Scruffy and Hank left the group. '''June 1999: Orion went roving and joined the Drie Doring. July 1999: Two encounters with Whiskers. September 1999: '''Belgrion died of TB. '''August 1999: '''Zizus died of TB. Hattie took dominance. '''September 1999: Ralph joined the group and became the dominant male. October 1999: '''Hattie was pregnant. She evicted Sahara, Farrari and Cindy. '''November 1999: Hattie gave birth to Cactus, Cookie, Cleo and Clarabell. December 1999: Ralph died of disease. One encounter with Commandos. January 2000: Hattie was killed by a hawk. Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair. Royal joined the group. Padfoot went roving. Ghost and Tryan appeared. One encounter with Whiskers, Commandos and Zappa. February 2000: '''Sahara gave birth to Kolo, VLF025, VLP026, Elvis and Christina. Buttercup was bitten by a snake but survived. Subaru and Padfoot went rovning. One encounter with the Commandos and Whiskers. VLP026 was killed. '''March 2000: One encounter with Vivian. Ares and Zeus appeared. Buttercup aborted. April 2000: Padfoot went roving. Ghost, Hooligan and Crackle appeared. One encounter with Whiskers. Group split: Buttercup, Cleo, Padfoot, Ferrari, Butch, VLF015, Silver, Mercedes, VLF025, Elvis and Christina. May 2000: '''The splinter group soon rejoined. Tryan and Nero appeared, Buttercup mated with Nero. Sahara gave birth to VLP029, VLM030, VLF031, VLF032 and VLP033. Royal gave birth but only Seth survived. Buttercup and Royal were evicted and VLP029 and VLP033 were predated. '''June 2000: '''Buttercup gave birth to Smokey, Winter and Ivy. Butch went roving. Rhea and Nero appeared. '''August 2000: Padfoot went roving. Punker and Gothic appeared. Sahara was pregnant. One encounter with the Lazuli. September 2000: '''Sahara gave birth to Ruby and Socks. Subaru, Padfoot and Butch went roving. One encounter with the Whiskers. '''October 2000: '''Subaru, Padfoot and Butch were still roving. '''November 2000: '''One encounter with Zappa. '''December 2000: '''Royal was pregnant after mating with Gothic. Niko, Gothic and Punker appeared. Butch went roving. '''Janaury 2001: Vulcan and Morpheus appeared, Buttercup mated with Vulcan. Royal was pregnant. Subaru, Padfoot and Butch went roving. February 2001: Royal gave birth to VLP040, VLP041 and VLP042. Buttercup gave birth to VLP043, VP044 and VLP045. '''March 2001: '''Comming soon. ﻿ Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs